


Pastel Big Bro AU

by Valpus



Series: Valpus' AUs [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Sean as a not so nice person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic!Anti, Will add tags as i remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: This is a collection of information about the Pastel Big Bro AU Warnings will be at the notes at the top for the content of each chapter. What is being talked about will be the Chapter titleThis was made in part with Straw_Bubs from TikTok there under the tag you can find some videos of the AU
Relationships: Anti/Henrik, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Dark/OC
Series: Valpus' AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206935
Kudos: 2





	Pastel Big Bro AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction to the AU
> 
> Warnings: Suicide

Welcome to the Pastel Big Bro Au let's get started, shall we?

Okay to start with, what's with the name? Well glad you asked. The name comes from the main two characters of this Au Anti and Alex. Durning an attempt Anti's mind split in two in order to protect him. This actually ended up with him turning into two different people Anti and Alex. Alex was basically a perfect copy of Anti but had no memories of what had happened in the past and was pure for a lack of a better way to say it. Alex is soft, and kind, and loved everyone. The thing was that it left Anti without those emotions for himself leaving him to have to relearn them. He protects Alex like a younger brother.

The pastel part of the name is because Alex dresses in all pastels and cute clothes while Anti dresses like the Anti we know for the most part. Anti fitting the BigBro part of the name. 

This AU also doubles as a soulmate and Hanahki AU

I think that's it for now I'll start talking about events and Characters next.


End file.
